TwilightBTVS crossover: A new hellmouth
by Twitch111491
Summary: What happens when willow and faith find out theres a hellmouth in forks and moves there to keep an eye on things? Not everything is exact from book or show, alice/bella willow/ken faith/robin. the rest of the cullens dont show up until later.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight/Buffy crossover

Chapter 1

"a new hellmouth"

::FADE IN::

A mysterious van pulled into forks going unoticed by Bella and alice. after the cullens went their seperate ways it has just been bella and alice for about 20 years now, everything has been simple and easy and unchanged, up until now that is. something about that van intrigued them.  
they watched from across the parking lot. two woman stepped out, an average size redhead, looking somewhat stessed there was a confident looking brunette with a tattoo across her arm. The two apparently didnt notice the attention from the two vampires becuase they just walked straight up to the office.

"something was off about them" said alice looking slightly confused, and wary.

bella just stared off where she saw the two girls enter the building, eyes intense. "yeah..yeah i get that too" she finally said

::FADE OUT:  
::FADE IN::

It was the begining of a new year at forks and everyone was in the halls reiewing their new schedules and teachers. It took alice and bella two seconds to go over their schedules and figure out that they had self defense and computer lit together. happy with the schedules they now just strolled the halls ignoring all the new admiring looks everyone around them were obviously giving them.

Gym class started as always but this year the gym classes were givin special names and regulations, self defense was manditory. Alice groaned in protest at the new arrangment the school had made as soon as she entered the gym floor. Gym had always been difficult with everyones pulse racing and sweat coming off of them making it harder to keep control, but now when they probably have to come into hand to hand demonstrations.  
this was going to be tricky.

"bells, look it's the woman from before." whispered alice low enough so human ears couldnt pick up on it.

The brunette walked onto the gym floor with a clipboard in hand and a whistle around her neck. she smiled to herself seonds after alice's comment.

"ok listen up! this is self defense 1. if this is not your class now, please leave, if this is, ohhh were just going to have a grand old time. my name is miss lehane. and i am your teacher for the semester. get used to it" said the brunette loud enough for everyone to hear.

Alice looked at bella nervously."i cant see her future, at all." whispered alice

bella looked shocked and intense. alice could always see some sort of a future from someone..anyone but a wolf, but this girl didnt reek of wolf at all.  
in fact her scent was wonderful, almost charged in a way.

"ok so since this is first class i just need you all to get this slip signed saying the school or me is not responsible for any kind of injuries during this course. i aint gunna get sued for a stupid kid getting go lucky with the sparing equipment." said faith firmly

after she passed out the papers the bell rang, the class made their way out of the gym, alice and bella lingered taking in the new teacher, every detail and smell. this time however the girl noticed the blunt attention and looked over annoyed and suspicious."can i help you?" she said

"no, no just zoning off is all" alice lied. "then zone somewhere else, i have another class coming in." faith replied.

alice just smiled and grabbed bella's hand, pulling her along with unhuman grace. once out of sight faith kept looking in their direction, suspicion and confusion evident in her dark eyes. she pulled out her cell phone and began to text, then flipped it shut with a defeated sigh."i'll just tell her later.  
i dont even know why i bother carrying one of these things." she said to herself.

::FADE OUT:  
::FADE IN::

it was last class of the day, nothing too exciting has happened since gym and the two new arrivals at school. alice walked into her computer lit class and found her seat next to bella in the far back corner. bella smiled up at alice as she entered."so any news on the redhead we saw this morning?" she asked.  
"no, i havnt seen her, and i dont know what she smells like so i dont know if she has been around." bella replied.

"Hey! hi, sorry i'm late! i couldnt find the room, hell i couldnt even find the office this morning." the strange voice said from the front of the room, causing alice and bella to look over. willow smiled up warmly at everyone and set her things down on her desk." my name is ms, rosenburg, and this is computer lit. before we begin, is their any questions?"

the room was silent, bored faces all around, maybe even slight snoring in the backround somewhere. willow looked a bit nervous and put down."ok i'm just going to take attendance and we will get started, ok lets see....alice?" alice raised her hand and smiled at the redhead."here" she simply said in her melodic voice. willow stared at the girl in awe, then cleared her throat to continue. alice giggled at the reheads apparent admiration she was all too used to.

the class went on with willow writing facts on the board and the faces on the students never faltering a bit from bored or dead asleep. the bell finally rang and students filed out of the room eagerly. everyone ready for the weekend ahead. willow stared at alice and bella as they walked by to exit last, in no apparent rush alice just smiled at her again, this time willow didnt falter, she just stared on, suspicion running from her eyes.

once out of the room, willow stared at her computer screen for a few seconds then pulled out her phone dialing a number. a few seonds later the other end answered " hey, buffy? it's willow, you are not going to believe what i just came across in my class, yeah im not sure but...students, pale..no heart beat, but in the sunlight!  
dim sunlight..ok it is cloudy but still too light enough for a regular vamp....yeah i know!....i didnt....ok...see you at home then! bye."

willow flipped her phone shut then sighed. just outside the door however a very stunned looking bella and alice just looked at each other in horror.

"now what?" asked bella nervously.

"i..dont know" alice replied still in shock

::FADE OUT::


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

::FADE IN::

willow, buffy, faith and xander sat together at a table looking concerned and annoyed. "so what we have a new big bad! we are the scooby gang! we can handle anything!"xander finally announced proudly. everyone just shot a annoyed glare at him while buffy just smiled to herself. willow however bonked him upside the head. "xander just becuase we CAN handle it doesnt mean we WANT to." she stated firmly.

"well whatever these girls are, they havnt givin themselves away conciously, obviously they are good at hiding themselves, i wouldnt have even noticed if i didnt have super hearing,... i didnt hear their heartbeat." said faith absent-mindedly.

"if that is true, then why just wait? obviously they have been there a while, what are they waiting for?" questioned willow. "maybe the end of the world? an apacalpse?" joked buffy. willow just looked horrified at the thought of another apacalpse.

"sooo with all these questions, and no higher beings to tell us what to do, what ARE we going to do?" asked xander

everyone looked at each other for a long moment seeing who would come up with an answer, then buffy looked up fire blazing her eyes."we capture them" she simply said. everyone looked at her in thought, then just shrugged."why not, i dont want another apacalpse." said xander

faith and willow looked at each other worriedly, faith rolled her eyes and willow chewed on her bottom lip."riiight well, you guys have good luck with that"  
faith snorted.

::FADE OUT:  
::FADE IN::

meanwhile...

alice and bella sat in their bedroom silently. looking at the bed, the floor, the ground, everything but each other. neither of them had an answer for the other.  
after a few minutes of the silence bella spoke up, "so what are we going to do? obviously they have delt with this before, and you cant see the future of either of them, they have to be werewolves!"

"no...no they dont smell at all like werewolves..they smell...powerful. i just dont know how to explain it any better then that."alice said still deep in thought.

"i smell that too, but we cant just do nothing." bella said irritatedly

alice looked up at her girlfriends harsh voice smiling."it is ok to be scared" alice said softly "but we dont know what we are dealing with, they seemed just as as surprised to see us here, then we are about their smell. that means they didnt intentionally come here to hurt us...or to try " she added playfully. bella finally smiled back and relaxed a little bit."you're right, i just...i dont want to lose you, it seems like i just got you." bella said with so much emotion, that it took alice a few moments to gather herself.

alice took bella's hand in her own and squeezed. "you wont lose me, i promise." alice said very sure of herself. all bella could do was meekly smile. "and as for the new girls..i say we leave them alone, but be cautious and keep an eye on them. if we dont start trouble, hopefully they wont either." alice finished. bella nodded in agreement.

alice stroked bellas cheek lovingly. bella kissed alices hand, then smiled at her. golden eyes staring back into themselves.

alice smiled and leaned in to give bella a kiss, which the brunette eagerly accepted."i love you bells" alice said affectionatly. "i love you too"replied bella smiling.  
alice went in for another kiss, which bella promptly deepend on contact making alice growl in excitment. bella then pulled away. "not tonight! tonight i get to go to the park and draw remember?" bella said teasingly. alice groaned in protest but let the other woman go. "when you get back you're in trouble missy!" strained alice.

"oh you know it" bella giggled before giving alice a kiss on the forehead then heading out the window.

::FADE OUT:  
::FADE IN::

bella walked across the park, drawing pad in hand with a small box of pencils. she got to a large tree, she set her things down, but continued to walk to the nearboring cemetary, she always did this. she visited the cemetary for hours before she started drawing, it was peaceful there and she wanted to visit charlie.

she walked up to a grave marked "Swan" under that name said charlie. bella smiled a little to herself. she missed charlie a lot. he may not have known how to show it most of the time but he loved her a lot. he tried to protect her. and she didnt know how special he was to her until he was gone. bella gulped and lbinked a bit.  
if she was able to cry still, shed be having free falling tears about now.

"hey dad"she finally said "i miss you..oh and guess what? i found your old watch in your things last week" she smiled.

she glanced to her left at another similar this one read "isabella swan". she moved over to her grave. just stood there looking at it. a hint of a smile across her lips. she stoped smiling for a second, someone was coming up behind her, intensity, preditory. she snarled as she quickly turned around and jumped up. it was buffy and faith. "what are you doing out here in a cemetary this late bella?" asked faith smiling.

"i could ask you the same thing." she said nervously. trying hard to control anger."but now ive gotta get going so if you excuse me.." bella said as she started to walk away.

"i cant let you do that" said buffy stepping in her just looked at buffy then to faith then at buffy again. all three turned when they heard a deep, angry growl. "get away from her, you do NOT want to mess with me" said a very very angery alice.

buffy looked confused but then faced the new visiter " you must be alice, now that you're both here..care explaining to us why you can step into sunlight and not burst into flame, we know you're vamps...but not our run of the mill vampires"

alice stared at her for a moment all traces of anger gone..but just amusement, she tried to keep from laughing. "you...haha you think we burst into flame? obiously i didnt burst into flame today, your thinking of the half blood vampires, we are called the cold ones. the purest of the vampires. how did you know what we are?"

willow then appeared out of nowhere and threw a little bottle at them cuasing it to explode and mist steaming out, making them go uncouncious.

"me" stated willow "wow..it worked. awesome!" she bounced delightedly

faith just shrugged" they didnt try to attack us, just leave,"

"yeah that is really wierd, we are just going to question them, we cant just walk blindly into this place, with new beings walking around." buffy said

willow sighed and looked to faith for reassurance, faith just shrugged again.

"what?" buffy huffed, seeing the exchange.

"nothing" faith and willow said at the same moment. smiling after too. 


End file.
